legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 24 - The World of Nightmares Part 1
(Sonic and Cosmo now stand before Freddy Krueger who had just killed the Tails in Cosmo's dream) Cosmo: (Fearful shuddering) Sonic: Grr... Freddy: This is gonna be so nice. I get to kill two birds in the same dream. But the question is which do I kill first? The alien or you, Sonic? Sonic: You're not gonna lay a hand on Cosmo!! Freddy: You came all this way to save the fox's little alien bitch, but all you have done is just sign your death notice. Sonic: You may be able to control or create things here in dreams, but you've been defeated before! And might I add that teenagers have beaten you! So if teenage humans can beat you, then I think my chances of beating you are good. Freddy: You think your speed will help you and save the girl? Sonic:..... Freddy: You are so gonna be the best hunt I've had in a long time. And I'll tell you what: I'm in a good mood, so I'm going to give you a head start. I don't want this over too quickly. You got 60 seconds before I start coming after you. Sonic: !! Cosmo, come on! Let's go!! Cosmo: (Keeps on staring at Freddy with fear in her eyes) Freddy: The clock is ticking... Tick.... Tock.... Tick... Tock... (Sonic sees Cosmo is too scared too move he then grabs her and starts running away fast from Freddy) Freddy: Heh heh heh heh... Let the games... begin. (Sonic continues running with Cosmo far away from Freddy. He stops thinking he's made enough distance between them and Freddy for the moment. Cosmo then falls to her knees still in shock by what happened) Cosmo: I.... I can't believe what just happened.... (Tearing up) He.... He.... Killed Tails.... Sonic: That was not Tails, Cosmo. That was one your dream created. Listen... the real Tails is alive. Cosmo:.... Sonic: He's waiting for us back in the real world. He's doing everything he can to protect us both while we figure out a way to get out of this nightmare. But we need to keep moving. Freddy will start chasing us any second and I don't know how I can fight him here. Cosmo:.... All right. Where do we go from here? Sonic: If I can find that door that lead me here, then maybe we can escape. Cosmo: Very well then. Lead the way. Sonic: All right. The door should be- (Suddenly the ground begins to shake) Cosmo: What's happening!? Sonic: An earthquake!? (Sonic and Cosmo look behind them and see the ground vanishing leaving nothing but a pitch black abyss) Sonic: GAH!! (Grabs Cosmos and starts running fast) Freddy: That's right, Hedgehog! Run! Keep on running! But you can't run from me forever! I will catch you both! I look forward to cutting you both open! (Sonic keeps on running but the ground is somehow breaking open faster then Sonic can run and it catches up to them. They then start falling into the abyss screaming as they go deeper and deeper in) Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Lands face first on a hard surface) Cosmo: (Using her dress gently floats down and lands on her feet) Sonic, are you okay? Sonic: Muffled talking) Cosmo: ? Sonic: (Pulls his face from the ground and then looks at Cosmo) I said I'll be fine. What about you? Cosmo: I am unharmed. Freddy: That won't last long. Cosmo: (Gasps) Freddy... Sonic: Freddy! Where are you!? Freddy: (Evil laugh) Have fun, you two. Cosmo: What is he gonna do? Where are we? Sonic: I don't know, but he's made it harder for us to get to the door... Which means it's gonna take us longer to escape. Just stay close to me, Cosmo. I'll deal with whatever Freddy has for us. Cosmo: Okay Sonic. (Sonic and Cosmo begin walking in this new area Freddy has made for them. But something that's not Freddy is watching them) ???: (Growls) To be continued.... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius